Mahavogga 6.26
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Sixth Khandaka >> 6.26 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SIXTH KHANDHAKA(ON MEDICAMENTS) Chapter-26. 1. And the Lord Buddha, after having dwelt at Andhakavinda as long as he thought fit, went forth to Rajagaha, accompanied by a great number of Bhikkhus, by twelve hundred and fifty Bhikkhus. At that time Belattha Kakkana was travelling on the road from Rajagaha to Andhakavinda with five hundred carts all full of pots of sugar. And the Lord Buddha saw Belattha Kakkana coming from afar; when he saw him, he left the road, and sat down at the foot of a tree. 2. And Belattha Kakkana went to the place where the Lord Buddha was; having approached him and respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, he stationed himself near him. Standing near him, Belattha Kakkana said to the Lord Buddha: 'I wish, Lord, to give to each Bhikkhu one pot of sugar.' 'Well, Kakkana, bring here one pot of sugar.' Belattha Kakkana accepted this order of the Lord Buddha (by saying), 'Yes, Lord,' took one pot of sugar and went to the place where the Lord Buddha was; having approached him, he said to the Lord Buddha: 'I have brought here, Lord, the pot of sugar; what shall I do with it, Lord?' 'Well, Kakkana, give the sugar to the Bhikkhus.' 3. Belattha Kakkana accepted this order of the Lord Buddha (by saying), 'Yes, Lord,' gave the sugar to the Bhikkhus, and said to the Lord Buddha: 'I have given the sugar to the Bhikkhus, Lord, but there is much sugar left over; what shall I do with it, Lord?' 'Well, Kakkana, give the Bhikkhus as much sugar as they want.' Belattha Kakkana accepted this order of the Lord Buddha (by saying), 'Yes, Lord,' gave the Bhikkhus as much sugar as they wanted, and said to the Lord Buddha: ' have given, Lord, the Bhikkhus as much sugar as they want, but there is much sugar left over; what shall I do with it, Lord?' 'Well, Kakkana, let the Bhikkhus eat their fill with sugar.' Belattha Kakkana accepted this order of the Lord Buddha (by saying), 'Yes, Lord,' and let the Bhikkhus eat their fill with sugar; some Bhikkhus filled their bowls and filled their water strainers and bags with it. 4. And Belattha Kakkana, having let the Bhikkhus eat their fill with sugar, said to the Lord Buddha: 'The Bhikkhus, Lord, have eaten their fill with sugar, but there is much sugar left over; what shall I do with it, Lord?' 'Well, Kakkana, give the sugar to the people who eat the remains of (the Bhikkhus') food,' &c. 'Well, Kakkana, give the people who eat the remains of (the Bhikkhus') food as much sugar as they want,' &c. 5. 'Well, Kakkana, let the people who eat the remains of (the Bhikkhus') food, eat their fill with sugar' (&c., down to:); some of the people who ate the remains of (the Bhikkhus') food, filled their pots and jars, and filled their baskets and the folds of their dress with it. 6. And Belattha Kakkana, having let the people who ate the remains of (the Bhikkhus') food, eat their fill with sugar, said to the Lord Buddha: 'The people, Lord, who eat the remains of (the Bhikkhus') food, have eaten their fill with sugar, but there is much sugar left over; what shall I do with it, Lord?' I see no one, Kakkana, in the world of men and gods, in Mara's and Brahma's world, among all beings, Samanas(monks) and Brahmanas(priests), gods and men, by whom that sugar, when he has eaten it, can be fully assimilated, save by the Tathagata(Buddha) or by a disciple of the Tathagata. Therefore, Kakkana, throw that sugar away at a place free from grass, or sink it into water in which there are no living things.' Belattha Kakkana accepted this order of the Lord Buddha (by saying), 'Yes, Lord,' and sunk that sugar into water in which there were no living things. 7. And that sugar, when thrown into the water, hissed and bubbled, and steamed, and sent forth smoke. As a ploughshare, which has been heated through the whole day and is thrown into water, hisses and bubbles, and steams, and sends forth smoke, so that sugar, when thrown into the water, hissed and bubbled, steamed, and sent forth smoke. And Belattha Kakkana, terrified and having his hair erect with fear, went to the place where the Lord Buddha was; having approached him and respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, he sat down near him. 8. When Belattha Kakkana was sitting near him, the Lord Buddha preached to him in due course; that is to say, he talked about the merits obtained by alms-giving, about the duties of morality, about heaven, about the evils, the vanity, and the defilement of lusts, and about the blessings of the abandonment of lusts. When the Lord Buddha saw that the mind of Belattha Kakkana was prepared, impressible, free from obstacles (to understanding the Truth), elated, and believing, then he preached what is the principal doctrine of the Buddhas, namely, Suffering, the Cause of suffering, the Cessation of suffering, the Path. Just as a clean cloth free from black specks properly takes the dye, thus Belattha Kakkana, even while sitting there, obtained the pure and spotless Eye of the Truth (divine insight): 'Whatsoever is subject to the condition of origination is subject also to the condition of cessation.' 9. And Belattha Kakkana, having seen the Truth, having mastered the Truth, having understood the Truth, having penetrated the Truth, having overcome uncertainty, having dispelled all doubts, having gained full knowledge, dependent on nobody else for the knowledge of the doctrine of the Teacher, said to the Lord Buddha: 'Glorious, Lord! glorious, Lord! Just as if one should set up, Lord, what had been overturned, or should reveal what had been hidden, or should point out the way to one who had lost his way, or should bring a lamp into the darkness, in order that those who had eyes might see visible things, thus has the Lord Buddha preached the doctrine in many ways. I take my refuge, Lord, in the Lord Buddha, and in the Dhamma, and in the fraternity of Bhikkhus; may the Lord Buddha receive me from this day forth while my life lasts as a disciple who has taken his refuge in him.'